


Midnight Drabbles

by orphan_account



Series: SimeBarb Family [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy, i'll probably add more characters later, soft, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabbles of the Simebarb family that I write at midnight.
Relationships: Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: SimeBarb Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126568
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. A Morning Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A very fluffy morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles of the Simebarb family that I write at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very fluffy morning

Simeon felt very warm when he woke up, wrapped in his lover's arms. Barbatos usually woke him up by now but it seems like he slept in today. He sighed as he combed through his lover's hair waiting for him to wake up. He felt like Barbatos was overworking himself these days, and never really had time to spend with him and Luke.

He shook away those thoughts, he knew that Barbatos didn't have much of a choice. He hummed softly debating whether or not he should wake Barbatos himself. On one hand, Barbatos needs to get ready for work in a bit, but on the other, he looks too cute to disturb. As he was contemplating his options he felt Barbatos shift as he lifted his head to look at him.

"Mmmm, good morning dear," Barbatos mumbled, waking up slowly. Simeon hummed softly, 

"Morning love, shall I get breakfast ready?" He didn't want to leave but he knew that they had things to do today. Barbatos smiled softly, snuggling closer to his lover.

"That can wait a moment." Simeon beamed as held his hand and closed his eyes. They have a busy day ahead of them, but it can wait as they have this moment of peace. Together.


	2. Tea Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea date with SimeBarb

Simeon hummed a tune as he got ready for his date with Barbatos. He and his boyfriend hardly went out as they were always busy. Simeon taking care of Luke and Barbatos constantly working, they rarely had a day off. Simeon smiled as he remembered how Barbatos told him that he'll take him out today. 

Simeon knew that Barbatos would take him to a tea shop, and he remembered how excited Barbatos was when he told him that there was a new tea flavor at his favorite shop. 

After he finished getting ready, he waited until Barbatos got out of work so they can head out. When Barbatos finally got out of work, and Solomon arrived to take care of luke, they headed out. They talked and laughed on their way towards the shop.

When they arrived they sat at a table and ordered their teas and pastries. They talked and relaxed as they finally had a night to themselves. They held hands as they headed back to Simeon's home, content with their evening together. And as they cuddled together under the covers, falling asleep in each other's arms, Simeon was glad to share these moments with Barbatos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Luke got stuck with Solomon's cooking that night 😓

**Author's Note:**

> I might do suggestions in the future if I don't have any ideas.


End file.
